deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geomax/Normandy SR2 vs Guard Ship Amaretsu
The Normandy SR2,the experimantal Systems Alliance stealth frigate that fought the Collectors and the Reapers! VS ''' '''The Guard Ship Amaretsu,the Kibi Guard ship that resisted the occupation of it's homeworld! WHO IS DEADLIEST? 180px-Amaterasu3.png|The Guard Ship Amaretsu Th (10).jpg|The Normandy SR2 Normandy SR2 The Normandy SR-2 is a starship that appears in 2185, serving as the "successor" to the SR-1. The Illusive Man had Cerberus build the SR-2 for the newly revived Commander Shepard's team to aid them in their mission to stop the Collectors' galaxy-wide campaign of human abductions. This ship is the headquarters of the Lazarus Cell. The ship is very similar to the Systems Alliance's SSV Normandy SR-1, having been based on the design layout of the original. The Normandy SR-2 has several key differences, the most significant being that it is almost twice the mass of the original. Cerberus also designed the ship with more crew-oriented comforts by including civilian-grade accommodations (like leather chairs and a kitchen). The ship still retains the SSV Normandy SR-1's stealth characteristics. However, unlike the SR-1, the SR-2 cannot land on every planet—due to its increased mass—requiring shore parties to use a shuttle to get to a planet's surface. Weapons Thanix Cannon(Long Range) The Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapon is a turian-developed, miniaturized version of the weapon used by Sovereign during its attack on the Citadel. It uses an electromagnetic field to shape and accelerate a stream of superheated molten metal to relativistic velocities, which then impacts its target and deals horrendous damage. The weapons fire appears as a bright blue beam, very similar to the deadly red trails seen firing from the tips of Sovereign's 'arms' during the Battle of the Citadel. In combat, the Thanix Cannon is strong enough to destroy a Collector cruiser in two shots. Javelin Missile Launchers(Mid Range) The Normandy is armed with two Javelin disruptor torpedo launchers mounted on the joints between its wings and primary hull. The Javelin is an experimental close-assault weapon consisting of paired disruptor torpedo tubes bolted or magnetically "slung" onto the ship's exterior armored hull. The torpedoes are fired on converging trajectories, detonating in a precisely timed sequence that allows the dark energy emitted by their warheads to resonate, magnifying the resulting space-time warp effects and literally shredding the target apart. These weapons are powerful enough to destroy a huge Collector vessel with several volleys. GARDIAN lasers(close range) A starship's General ARea Defense Integration Anti-spacecraft Network (GARDIAN) consists of anti-missile and anti-fighter laser turrets on the exterior hull. Because these are under computer control, the gunnery control officer needs to do little beyond turn the system on and designate targets as hostile. Kinetic Barriers(Special) The Normandy is equipped with CBT kinetic barrier systems, The CBT violently slaps aside rather than halting incoming linear force. By rotationally firing their mass effect field projectors, the ship creates rapidly oscillating kinetic barriers instead of static ones. Shooting through the CBT is like trying to shoot at a target inside a spinning ball. If an emitter is damaged, the CBT corrects to become a traditional shield array, a safety feature that makes it most effective during opening volleys. Guard Ship Amaretsu A heavily armed vessel equipped with 4600mm plasma cannon and various secondary armaments, the Amaterasu was on her maiden voyage, a training flight crewed mostly by naval academy cadets, when her native planet of Kibi was attacked and quickly subjugated by the Henrietta System Alliance. Ignoring orders to surrender, the Amaterasu waged a one-ship war against the Alliance, funded by a TV channel in return for exclusive access to footage of their exploits. Weapons 4600mm Plasma Cannon(Long Range) A massive Plasma weapon capable of destroying most vessels that oppose the Amaterasu in one shot. The exact range is not mentioned in the anime, it appears to be considerable. "Revolver" LASER(Mid Range) An unusual laser weapon with a five chambered revolver system presumably holding some sort of batteries, the weapon is capable of severely damaging an enemy vessel with one-to-two shots, however, the weapon cannot be reloaded in the heat of battle. As a LASER weapon, its shots travel at light speed, making them impossible to avoid. Missiles and torpedoes(Mid Range) A compliment of missiles (sometimes referred to as torpedoes), these weapons are fired en masse at enemy ships. Never used offensively in the anime, only to illuminate an enemy stealth ship with the flash from the explosions. Self Destruct System A weapon of last ditch, the Amaterasu is capable of overloading its reactors and creating a nuclear explosion. In the final battle of the anime, the Amaterasu self-destructed as all of the crew (except for one) escaped in an escape pod). X-Factors Speed and Manueverability Normandy:90 Amaretsu:80 The Normandy is a lot smaller and faster than the Amaretsu,giving it an edge here. Tactics Normandy:80 Amaretsu:95 Shepard is a more of a spec-ops soldiier than a commander,while Sinon Kozuki is an expert at space tactics. Piloting Skill Normandy:95 Amaretsu:80 Amaretsu's crew is fresh out of the academy, while Joker is one of the most skilled piilots in the Systems Alliance. In Action Amaretsu Normandy Voting Well reasoned votes with edges count full,short or not well reasoned votes count half,and stupid votes that don't make sense don't count. Category:Blog posts